


[ART] Mortal One, with the Sun in His Hands

by Artmetica, UniversalSatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan/pseuds/UniversalSatan
Summary: Drawings for "Mortal One, with the Sun in His Hands" - DCBB 2020.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 119
Collections: DCBB 2020





	[ART] Mortal One, with the Sun in His Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mortal One, With The Sun in His Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214666) by [UniversalSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan/pseuds/UniversalSatan). 



> Hello, fandom! It's been a very long time 😭
> 
> Thank you to:
> 
>   1. [UniversalSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan/pseuds/UniversalSatan), for writing such a rich, amazing epic and giving me so much freedom to experiment. There's still so many things that I want to draw from this fic, I was lucky to get a chance at this collab ❤️ 
>   2. All DCBB mods now and then, for maintaining this challenge over the years! I was just checking back after many years of absence, did a quick look at DCBB, and got _very_ impressed by how organized it is! 🤩
>   3. RDR2, the game I came back to for references. It’s a really great game, but I left it because there was surprise Major Character Death, like that other recent game... 😢 But because of this fic, I got sucked back into RDR2 and ended up finishing it, finally 😌
> 


#### Cover art

#### Scene drawings

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/321007/321007_900.jpg)  
[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/323812/323812_900.jpg)  
[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/323335/323335_900.jpg)

#### Art dump

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** : 
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Bamboo Fun, Adobe Photoshop CS3, Adobe Illustrator CS3, iPad Pro + Procreate
>   * **Textures** :  
>  [Grunge border](https://toppng.com/grunge-frame-PNG-free-PNG-Images_118323)
>   * **References** :  
>  [Impala](https://www.thepaws.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/appaloosa-horse-names-2.jpg) (Blanket Appaloosa) | [Bee](https://cdn.globetrotting.com.au/horse-and-pony-nz.jpg) (Shagya Arabian) | Universalsatan's pocket watch | RDR2 (PS4) - Saint Denis tailor
>   * **Brushes** :  
>  [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset) | Photoshop default brush 
> 



End file.
